Avatar the last airbender: Secuelas
by cheeselord
Summary: Mientras exista el hombre habra quienes piensen que la violencia es el camino. Despues de 100 años de guerra, la paz obtenida pende de un hilo y la menor de las preocupaciones es un noble con delirios de grandeza. "¿Que sabe sobre manipular los espiritus de otros? Ciertamente puede quitarles su control sobre los elementos, pero que diria sobre darles control sobre otros"
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

"El lugar cambio" pensó para si mismo mientras se paseaba por los amplios pasillos, esquivando de vez en vez a algún sirviente o guardia y saludando con una sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. El palacio real del señor del fuego no era ya ese lugar amenazador e intimidante al que había irrumpido hace casi más de dos años. Las pinturas en las paredes de los antiguos señores del fuego desaparecieron junto con la mayoría que 'ilustraban' las victorias de la nación del fuego en los cien años anteriores; habían sido reemplazadas con paisajes, pinturas de dragones e incluso alguna que otra que capturaba un momento en la corte.

Estaba pensando en que era un buen cambio mientras observaba una pintura que mostraba una escena normal en el mercado, puestos de diferentes productos apostados en ambos lados de un camino mientras los vendedores ofrecían sus bienes y los compradores regateaban los precios.

-Esa es una de mis favoritas- dijo una voz familiar detrás de él

-¿Por qué?- dijo sonriendo mientras la figura se incorporaba un lado suyo; un guardia, pero no un guardia normal. Vestía el atuendo de la guardia real, elegidos personalmente por el señor del fuego de entre los más leales y los mejores. Su rostro era demasiado normal, no tenía ni siquiera un bigote o barba para distinguirlo de cualquier ciudadano común pero destacaba en el palacio. Quizás era el guardia real más joven y aunque su porte era relajado y sencillo definitivamente era el capitán de la guardia más joven en los últimos doscientos años.

-Bueno avatar Aang, si ve con detenimiento puede ver que la pintura es del mercado de un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la capital-

-Aja, pero que lo hace tan especial-

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el guardia que veía la pintura- ¿Le gusta la geografía avatar?-

-Tengo que decir que no mucho-

-Esta bien. Ese mercado está en un pueblo, casi olvidada, de la nación del fuego y en ese mercado solía jugar cuando era niño- soltando un suspiro siguió con su explicación- en casi cien años no ha cambiado casi nada… o al menos eso decían los viejos que se sentaban a jugar cartas en el puesto de mi padre.-

-Supongo que es cierto-

-Si usted lo dice-

Un silencio paso entre las dos personas mientras observaban la pintura.

-Ah si, casi se me olvida. El señor del fuego está listo para recibirlo-

-Gracias Kokishin- Aang sonrio. Kokishin podía ser muy distraído.

-Avatar, cuantas veces tengo que decirle; mis amigos me llaman Shin-

Ambos se separaron de la pintura y empezaron a recorrer los pasillos del palacio en un silencio tranquilizador. A pesar de ser el centro de poder de la Nación del Fuego, de ser el lugar de trabajo y hogar de cientos de personas, el palacio tenía un aura de paz. Muchos de los sirvientes decían que era por el cambio de administración; el nuevo señor del fuego era una persona comprensiva y gentil.

-¿Y como van las cosas Shin? Ya sabes en el reino y todo eso-

-Podrían estar mejor pero no me quejo. Nadie espera que súbitamente todo se tranquilice- Kokishin dijo sin más. No había profundidad en su comentario, no habia un sentimiento nervioso por evitar tal conversación sino el siempre prevaleciente ambiente de tranquilidad que se confundía con apatía del guardia.

-Si claro-

Pronto llegaron a las puertas de la cámara de audiencias, donde el señor del fuego se sentaba detrás de un mar de llamas y escuchaba, sopesaba y juzgaba todo asunto que le era presentado. Pero eso era en el pasado. Zuko nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con la habitación pobremente iluminada y el océano de fuego que era una clara exhibición de poder e intimidaba a los que solicitaban audiencia con el señor del fuego. Esa habitación representaba para el mas de 100 años de orgullo mal encausado y funestas decisiones. Asi que cuando Aang abrió las puertas lo recibió una amplia habitación sostenida por numerosos pilares con acabados en oro que se asemejaba a llamas, Zuko hiso ventanas para que entrara la luz natural e hiso colocar mosaico en el suelo de manera que el pasillo que llevaba al trono se asemejara a un dragon rodeado de llamas que culminaba enrollándose en un espacio circular frente al trono ligeramente elevado por tres escalones ,donde los peticionarios se paraban y tenían contacto con su gobernante. A espaldas del trono hiso poner un mapa del mundo en colores neutros, a un lado estaba el escriba real y al otro un asiento con una pequeña mesa y un juego de té; más retirado de todo y junto a una ventana estaba una mesa con cuatro sillas acolchonadas, probablemente donde se tomaban descansos entre audiencia y audiencia y se discutían las decisiones. Los nuevos ocupantes de la sala avanzaron por el camino, la figura de Zuko distinguible sobre el trono leyendo distraídamente un documento en su mano mientras el escribano estaba parado a su lado con aun mas documentos esperando a ser revisados por el señor del fuego. Golpeando ligeramente sus talones contra el suelo y asumiento una posición erguida y rigida (algo aparentemente imposible para Kokishin), hiso saber de su presencia a Zuko.

-¿Kokishin, ya es hora de la visita anual del avatar?- Zuko levanto la mirada y sonrio al ver al par

-Si señor-

-Pensaria que se te habia olvidado con el tiempo que tardarse en regresar- Zuko asumió una expresión rigida y fruncio las cejas.

-Nunca señor, solo me desvie un poco- Zuko sonrio ante la respuesta de Kokishin, la falsa molestia desapareciendo.

-Asegurate que la próxima vez que te desvíes no te descubra el panadero real robando-

-Señor-

-Si, están bien. Envialas hoy mismo- dijo Zuko, esta vez dirigiéndose al escriba que hiso una pequeña reverencia y se escabullio fuera de la habitación. Acto seguido se paro del trono y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Kokishin que automáticamente retorno a su actitud relajada. Después se dirigio a Aang y lo abrazo, la sonrisa en su rostro haciéndose mas grande.

-Es bueno volver a verte-

- ¿Crei que no me querias volver a ver?-

-No me recuerdes-

-Solo estaba ayudando-

-Cuando dije que quería remodelar no me referia a demoler con la fuerza de los cuatro elementos la mitad del palacio-

-¿Se me paso la mano?-

-Yo diría. Pero antes de que entremos en tema, salgamos a los jardines, llevo toda la mañana sentado y Agni sabe que casi no siento las piernas-

Aang empezó a caminar a la salida pero Zuko lo detuvo, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y camino hacia la mesa con cuatro sillas. Algo confundido Aang lo siguio, Kokishin caminando unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Tu "remodelación" dejo algo bueno- dijo Zuko mientras aplicaba presión a una tabla en la pared y un pedazo de esta se separaba dejando ver un estrecho pasillo iluminado que se extendia hasta que se perdia de vista.

-¿Una puerta secreta?- Aang casi golpea su frente por decir lo que claramente era obvio pero Zuko solamente asintió.

-Se usa en casos de emergencia- siguió diciendo Zuko.

-Y para escaparse de vez en cuando- Completo Kokishin que al parecer usaba el pasaje con la misma frecuencia que el señor del fuego

-A veces-

Zuko se habia relajado, observo Aang. El primer año de su reinado lo recordaba corriendo como un pollo-komodo sin cabeza y hecho un manojo de nervios; tenia diesiciente años y nunca había dirigido un grupo mayor a una docena de personas y mucho menos a una nación durante épocas de cambio radical, con el peso de la pst-guerra y la responsabilidad reparar más de 100 años de daños, destrucción y sobre todo prejuicios que dominaban el mundo en que vivia. La transición no fue fácil, en especial para él, pero pudo haber sido peor. La mayoría de las tropas leales a Ozai habían perecido o desaparecido en el último ataque de la guerra y Iroh tenia el apoyo de una gran parte del ejercito sobrante, de igual manera el par tenía el apoyo de la población; después de vivir bajo el régimen de un gobernante megalomaniaco y delirante y de prácticamente reconocer a su princesa como una de las mas crueles, despiadadas y frías, era claro que la ahora loca princesa no tenia una buena imagen pública. La población confiaba en que el hijo que se habia unido con el avatar para luchar contra la injusticia fuera un poco diferente o por lo menos más sensato y Zuko no decepciono. Fueron estos factores los que mantuvieron a raya una posible rebelión e incuso al día de hoy jugaban un papel importante en evitar cualquier conflicto que causara que la nación se hundiera en la ingobernabilidad.

-Bueno, estas muy callado- la voz de Zuko rebotaba en las estrechas paredes –No se si es algo bueno o malo-

-¿Uh?, no, no es nada serio. Solo estaba pensando en cuanto cambio todo-

-Un año y ya parece una nación diferente. O al menos eso dicen los embajadores de los demás países-

-Y el Avatar- añadió Aang

-Y el Avatar- y Aang creyó poder escuchar la sonrisa de Zuko, si es que tal cosa puede ser posible.

Al poco tiempo el Zuko paro súbitamente cuando el camino seguía extendiéndose pero Aang ya sabia que esperar. El señor del fuego se acercó a la pared y puso sus manos sobre ella, si Aang no hubiera estado prestando atención los pequeños agujeros que ahora cubrían las manos de su amigo hubieran pasado desapercibidos. El fuego control de Zuko ilumino la habitación y el sonido de engranes en movimiento retumbo levemente en el confinado espacio; por un breve momento un par de llamas diminutas nacieron de la palma de sus manos y fluyo dentro del mecanismo que ahora dejaba entrar un haz de luz natural que calaba un poco en los ojos. Estaban en uno de los muchos patios del palacio.

-Mis jardines personales. Por aquí hay un bunker secreto, pero no sería tan secreto si lo presumo a todo el mundo- comento Zuko sin darle importancia. El lugar estaba vacío, solamente unos pocos guardias cuidaban unas posibles entradas y Kōkishin que los seguía –Aquí vengo a relajarme-

El señor del fuego se dirigio a una banca de piedra justo debajo de un árbol, frente a un lago donde unos patos-tortuga se bañaban y nadaban alegremente. Todo tono de juego desapareció y Zuko dejo de ser Zuko: ahora era el señor del fuego. Serio, maduro más allá de sus años y cansado, tremendamente cansado de lidiar con una nación en desorden, de tratar con otras naciones que querían retribución sobre justicia y de intentar con todas sus fuerzas que la paz perdurase.

-Desde hace mucho que no me relajo Aang- su voz se notaba cansada- Mi tío dijo que yo era la persona que debería llevar a mi pueblo a una nueva era. Nunca me dijo que tan difícil iba a ser. Estoy cansado Aang-

Ambos vieron a los patos nadar un rato más en completo silencio. A ellos, junto con Sokka, Katara y Toph, se les había impuesto una responsabilidad muy grande cuando eran apenas unos adolescentes. Salvar al mundo y terminar una guerra de cien años en un año no era una tarea para un grupo raro compuesto de cazadores, un monje renegado, una niña noble que había escapado de casa y un príncipe desterrado y luego desertor. Pero había funcionado, de alguna extraña manera el destino hiso que todo funcionara. Ahora los cazadores eran nobles dirigentes de su gente, el monje era el avatar en funciones, la niña era la maestra de tierra control más grande de su tiempo y quizás de todos los tiempos y el desertor se había convertido en un gran señor. Y solamente Sokka y Zuko eran mayores de edad (aunque técnicamente Aang tenia mas de cien años). En suspiro devolvió al avatar a la realidad.

-Nos han invitado a una fiesta para conmemorar el segundo aniversario del fin de la guerra-

-¿Uh?-

-La organizan varios nobles que simpatizan conmigo. Va a ser inclusiva para todas las naciones pero principalmente serán invitados de la nación del fuego-

-¿Otra fiesta? No creo tener tiempo para algo asi-

-Yo tampoco Aang, pero es política-

-¿Desde cuándo una fiesta es política?-

-Desde que hay que aparecer ante el público, sonriente y despreocupado, ganarse a algunos aliados, identificar opositores y sobre todo dar la imagen que todo esta bien, que el país es fuerte y la paz esta asegurada…- Zuko hiso una pausa, como si pensara dos veces lo que iba a decir- El país no es fuerte Aang. Cien años de guerra y un gobierno totalitario le dan mucho poder a un ejercito con una ideología de exterminio. Cien años de instrucción y mentiras no son fáciles de borrar de la ideología de la gente. Una guerra que se "perdió" tampoco es fácil de sobrellevar. El mayor problema de la Nación del Fuego es la Nación del Fuego-

-Estas haciendo un buen trabajo-

-¿Sabías que cuando decidí junto con el Rey Kuei emitir el decreto que independizaba a las colonias más viejas, muchas otras amenazaron con alzarse en rebelión?-

-No-

-Todavía hay disturbios de vez en vez, pero creo que tu aprobación es lo que impide que haya una guerra civil-

Aang dejo que todo se asentara en su cabeza. Sabía que no todo eran flores, amor y abrazos después de la guerra pero él era el vigía del mundo, los gobernantes y líderes de cada nación debían de hacerse cargo de las nimiedades y el día a día de su país. El avatar no era todo poderoso, muchas cosas escapaban de su conocimiento y esos últimos cien años lo habían corroborado.

-Tampoco me gustan mucho los eventos públicos pero son necesarios para apaciguar al pueblo y darles una oportunidad para que se relajen. También sirven para apaciguar a tus enemigos-

Aang solto un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

-Va a ser en dos semanas, un par de días en una isla paradisiaca- Zuko extendió una invitación que estaba guardando en sus mangas

-Una invitación a sido enviada a los demás- Zuko sonrió por primera vez en la conversación- Sera bueno verlos a todos juntos… solo asegúrense de no destruir nada esta vez-


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

-¡Empiecen de nuevo!- su voz era fuerte, incluso lo suficientemente fuerte para que, si guardaban silencio por unos segundos, los campesinos arando los campos cercanos escucharan el tenue eco de ella resonando entre sus surcos y agradecieran no estar frente a frente con la maestra tierra. Dentro del dojo esa voz inspiraba respeto, obediencia y respeto… y mucho miedo

-¡Uno, dos!- El coro de voces respondió. Desde su flojo inicio hasta la docena de muchachos y muchachas, la mayoría más grande que ella, Toph había forjado un compacto y disciplinado grupo de estudiantes. La ironía nunca se perdía cuando veía a sus discípulos que ella, la que había roto posiblemente más que unas cuantas reglas en diversas naciones y ciudades, una fugitiva que causaba estragos, había formado. Y sonreía cada vez que lo recordaba. Tenías que ser fuerte para hacer las reglas, pero más fuerte para romperlas, sin embargo algo que aprendió es que el orden era necesario y que un grupo de gente motivado y disciplinado era más mortal que cualquier ejército. Guerra de guerrillas, así lo había llamado Iroh. Desestabilizar un gobierno, quebrar sus bases inflexibles para que se tambaleara y cayera. Iroh pasaba gran parte del año en Ba Sing Sei administrando su negocio y ella, que sentía una profunda amistad por el retirado genio militar amante del té, procuraba visitar y platicar al anciano que resultaba ser el general más talentoso de su generación.

-¡Vamos, más fuerte!-

-¡UNO, DOS!-

-¡Parecen maestros agua!-

-¡UNO, DOS!-

- ¡Como roca!- dijo golpeando el suelo con su pie desnudo y haciendo que el piso se moviera debajo

A la indicación de su maestra, todos los estudiantes permanecieron quietos, algunos tambaleándose y otros cayendo a tierra. Negando con la cabeza Toph se volvió a dirigir a su grupo.

-¡Ya saben que hacer señoritas!-

Una afirmación colectiva respondió y cada grupo de estudiantes se dedicó a entrenar de la manera en que su maestra les había indicado. Un reducido grupo se vendo los ojos y empezó a manipular monedas y otros pedazos de metal, otro mas, sin los ojos vendados, estaban practicando mover monedas y el último grupo y el mas numeroso, realizaba ejercicios básicos de formas.

-¡Necesitan concentrar su energía en el estómago, la tierra es un elemento terco, tiene substancia y voluntad!-

-¡Hua!-

Sonriendo Toph agrego –Es por eso que ustedes necesitan dejar de ser unos blandengues-

El sexto sentido de Toph detecto unas pisadas que se acercaban a su dojo, lentas y tambaleantes. _¿Un nuevo alumno_? Pensó distraídamente. Generalmente los alumnos venían con pisadas decididas, habiendo abandonado otras escuelas o simplemente queriendo aprender de la maestra, su paso era firme porque se necesitaban agallas para llegar a su escuela para aprender, sin embargo existían unas cuantas excepciones y eran esas excepciones las que tenían más promesa de convertirse en grandes maestros. Una vez el dueño de esas pisadas estuvo casi a las puertas del dojo Toph reparo en que tenía algo entre las manos, quizás otra carta de un noble que enviaba a su mimado y débil hijo a aprender; ella rompía las cartas en cuanto se las entregaban, a veces venían con dinero que no necesitaba y otras con recomendaciones que ella no podía leer personalmente y que sinceramente no le importaban. Los nobles nunca tomaban bien estar ante una presencia más intimidante que ellos y solo uno que otro aceptaba la autoridad de Toph dentro del dojo, generalmente la nobleza baja que estaba dispuesta a trabajar para ganar su lugar y sus tres comidas al día. Podía contar los nobles que habían sobrevivido bajo su tutela más de tres meses con una mano y le sobraban dedos. Los líderes de pequeñas aldeas eran otro asunto. Aunque a veces dudaban y parecían débiles, ellos tenían más pasta, aguantaban más el trabajo duro y tenían un objetivo en mente; conocer a su gente, a quienes debían de guiar y proteger les daba una motivación que Toph podía entender. El extraño dudo en su puerta, el sonido de su corazón latiendo en su pecho parecía un tambor frenético; si eso seguía asi Toph explotaría y terminaría callando ese molesto ruido. Con paso decidido se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, haciendo un ligero movimiento con su pie derecho mientras se movia a un lado. El aterrorizado mensajero se vio dentro del dojo después de que una roca que surgio del suelo golpeo su trasero y lo hiso saltar.

-M-Maestra Toph- se introdujo con una torpe reverencia. No hubo burlas ni risas contenidas; los alumnos solamente desviaron su atención al nervioso mensajero cuya presencia no habían sentido hasta que su maestra la hiso evidente. Todos sabían lo que era enfrentarse por primera vez a la maestra tierra.

"No es un alumno" pensó Toph mientras levantaba una ceja expectante.

-T-Traigo una carta de "Dragon"- una mano temblorosa extendió el sobre.

-¿Y como crees que voy a leerla?- Respondió con las cejas fruncidas en enojo. Para este momento cada alumno compadecía al pobre hombre. Quien no estaba acostumbrado al humor negro de su Sifu no siempre tenía la mas placentera de las experiencias al conocer a la dura maestra. Hacer evidente su ceguera siempre ponía más nerviosos a las personas que traían las cartas y eso divertía a la maestra tierra. Toph no entendía el concepto de odiar el mensaje y no al mensajero.

-Yo…este…no se, disculpe…-

Una sonrisa confundió aun mas al mensajero y después casi pierde la cordura cuando con unas amistosas (sino es que un poco fuertes) palmaditas en su espalda le indicaban que todo estaba bien. Ahora, pare este momento, todos los presentes exceptuando al mensajero, esperaban que la carta acabara en pedazos como muchas otras; todos se sorprendieron cuando no hiso ningún comentario sobre sus ojos y abrió el sobre sacando el papel.

-Puedes irte- las palabras que salían de sus labios sonaban más a una orden que a un gesto amable y el mensajero, al parecer entrenado militarmente, tomo posición firme, saludo por instinto y se retiró sin decir ninguna otra palabra. Esa fue la señal de que todos deberían volver a trabajar. Toph cerró la puerta de su dojo y sonrió. Cuando se separaron hace ya casi dos años el asunto de mantenerse en contacto fue tocado más de una vez, el principal problema: Toph no podía leer ni escribir. Fue el intelecto genial, caótico y un tanto loco de Sokka quien encontró la solución hace poco más de un año; crear un sistema en el que por medio de una tinta mas espesa y un papel mas grueso Toph pudiera leer las palabras al pasar sus dedos sobre las mismas. Fue la paranoia de Zuko la que finalmente armo una clave para que el contenido pasara desapercibido. Finalmente fue ella la encargada de asignar los nombres clave… a los cuales accedieron poco tiempo después. Pasando sus dedos por el papel las palabras empezaron a tomar forma en su cabeza.

"Toph:

Va a haber una celebración en la nación del fuego dentro de dos semanas. Necesitamos que todos estén aquí, ya sabes, política. Sé que no te gustan los nuevos zepelings asi que habrá un barco esperándote en el puerto de Hanzo para traerte.

Espero que estés bien y por favor no maltrates mucho al mensajero.

P.D. Nunca accedi al nombre de Chispitas."

Toph sonrio. Un descanso de su pesada tarea como maestra tierra y enseñarle al mundo que seguía viva definitivamente era un beneficio. Ella nunca había sido de la clase de personas que disfrutaba codearse con la crema y nata de la sociedad en eventos públicos y mucho menos cuando podía ver claramente a través de todas las mentiras y dobles morales de las personas con incuestionable claridad. Desde pequeña había sido obligada a asistir, aunque fuera como una muy discreta observadora de todo lo que pasaba en esas situaciones; Toph había odiado cada segundo de esos muy raros eventos en los que sus padres la dejaban interactuar con la sociedad. Nada era lo que parecía, las sutilezas, dobles sentidos de las palabras y el descaro con el que los nobles mentían la enfurecían. Pero sobre todo la lastima y el sentimiento de superioridad que todos a su alrededor parecían irradiar. No era un secreto ni mucho menos una sorpresa porque odiaba tanto esas "celebraciones". Pero si soportar con eso significaba poder ver de nuevo a sus amigos y de paso le hacía un favor a chispitas, bueno, había sobrevivido a la mayor guerra de su época, a incontables batallas y a la docencia. Soportar un ambiente político tenso no parecía un reto que no pudiera superar.

-Señoritas, me voy de vacaciones- anuncio a su grupo, logrando que todos detuvieran lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto un alumno

Toph pensó por un momento, una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro. ¿Por qué no?

-Si- respondió simplemente, caminando hacia una puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación –Pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes gusanos tengan vacaciones. Si para cuando yo vuelvo no han mejorado su metal-control tendrán que acostumbrarse a no usar su trasero-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto otro ingenuo

-Porque se los pateare tan fuerte que les dolerá el resto de su vida-

Con esas palabras dichas la prodigiosa maestra tierra abrió la puerta y desapareció tras de ella mientras escuchaba como sus alumnos se dispersaban, lamentándose todo el tiempo. Toph continuo su camino ignorando los suspiros y quejidos que su dojo parecía emanar, como si una docena de almas en pena habitara dentro. A veces esos blandengues podían ser demasiado flojos. El trabajo duro y la fuerza de voluntad podía derribar todos los obstáculos. Soltando un suspiro propio Toph giro la perilla del pequeño cobertizo detrás de su escuela. Para cualquier transeúnte esa construcción no podía ser más que un almacén para materiales pero para ella esa era el hogar dulce hogar. Toph, a pesar de su crianza de noble estirpe, no creía en los lujos y después de viajar por el mundo sin tener un lugar al que llamar hogar se decidió establecer en donde se sintiera mas comoda; su dojo, sin embargo después de un incidente con una bala perdida… de quinientos kilos, había sido necesario moverse a una distancia prudente de la zona roja. A pesar de aquel aspecto de "negligencia" como la gente solia decirle, a Toph no le importaba vivir ahí. La razón mas importante era que le venia igual como se viera el lugar (por obvias razones), la otra razón de relevancia es que ahora que gozaba de libertad, de viajar a donde y cuando quisiera y que podía darse esos pequeños lujos, bueno, ella no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro mientras metía desordenadamente su ropa en un saco. Quería ver a sus amigos. Hace más de un año que no veía a nadie, ni siquiera a Aang y a Katara que viajaban mucho a causa de las responsabilidades del joven avatar. Queria saber si Sokka había madurado un poco para evitar volver loca a Suki, si chispitas había aprendido a relajarse y si Aang y Katara por fin habían entendido que comportarse tan… "cariñosos" en público no lograba más que poner a todos incomodos. Extrañaba a ese grupo de gente con la que viajo un año de su vida; un año que la hiso crecer en fuerza y espíritu y que probablemente definiría el resto de su vida.

Volvería a su dojo, a su tierra, a su nación. A su hogar. Pero que tu elemento fuera la tierra no quería decir que eras una persona sedentaria que vivía una vida de rutina en rutina. A Toph le encantaba la aventura y desde el momento en que identifico el remitente de la carta, sabía que una estaba tocando a su puerta.

-Bueno, no hay que hacer esperar a chispitas- dijo para si mientras salía de su casa y cerraba con llave (no es que hubiera algo que robar… o alguien tan estúpido para robarle a ella)

Y con ese pensamiento manipulo la tierra bajo sus pies creando un montículo de tierra que se movía con su voluntad y la propulsaba a increíbles velocidades. Pero esta vez si tuvo el reparo de no dañar los campos de los granjeros; la última vez casi la linchan, héroe de guerra o no.


End file.
